


Early Morning

by FoolishAngel1987



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Happy, M/M, Short One Shot, Sleepy Boys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, early morning in bed, soft boys in love, this is cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolishAngel1987/pseuds/FoolishAngel1987
Summary: A short one shot of the early morning in the Diaz/Buckley house
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 148





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> this is silly and this is cheesy. but you know what? I like cheesy and we all deserve a little cheese sometimes. Enjoy !!

Eddie didn't know he could be this happy; didn't know it was possible. To feel so much when so little was happening still took him by surprise and he had to blink to make sure that it was all real. That he was still here in this moment ; in his bed wide awake while the man beside him slept on.

It was only 6;45 in the morning, the sun was barely starting to peek through the trees and besides the occasional chirping of birds and the distant sound of traffic, it was quiet in the house. There was a chill in the air from the windows they had left open when they had gone to bed last night and it was just cold enough that he had to pull the blankets tighter around him as he laid there staring at a sleeping Evan Buckley. Eddie couldn't help but smile during moments like these. He always woke up before Buck and if he was lucky he got to spent a few minutes just staring at the man, taking in the smoothness of his face and the way the early morning sun turned his golden skin even more golden as it came through the window. Or how Buck would murmur in his sleep, not to the point where Eddie could pick up what he was dreaming about but just the sound of his voice sent Eddie's heart running. These were some of his most cherished times in their relationship. He had thought that at some point the novelty of these moments would wear off or at least lessen with intensity but it had been almost a year and the feeling had never changed. If anything, it only got better and more real, taking root inside Eddie so deeply and so fully that he wasn't sure he could ever untangle himself fully from Buck.

And he never wanted to.

It had been different with Shannon, something that had taken him months to accept and be comfortable with since it had felt like an insult to her memory to say that his relationship with Buck was better for him and healthier. But even if she had lived, Eddie knew they would have gone through with the divorce eventually and the endgame would have been the same. He still would have ended up with Buck and would still be here seeing the differences with his relationships and how differently he felt in them. Shannon wasn't a bad person,even when she left him and Chris he couldn't completely hate her for what she had done. A part of him deep down understood why she had needed all that time even when he was hurting because of her absence. If it had just been about her abandonment for those few years, then maybe they could have made it work. But things had been off with Shannon for a long time and he had just refused to see it. There had always been tension between them even when nothing had been going on. They always tip toed around each other, always afraid of saying the wrong thing to set the other one off. Maybe they should have argued more, talked more to get all that negativity and resentment out of their systems before it ate away at them. But Shannon hadn't wanted to and Eddie couldn't bring himself to. So they had just been there in limbo until she had up and left him. And he hadn't had the nerve to try at a relationship again since.

Until Buck.

Eddie watched as a stray curl of Buck's hair fell over his forehead and the sight of it made his heart swell. Buck had been meaning to get it cut for a while but Eddie had managed to keep him from following through with it. He loved Buck's hair when it was on the longish side, when it was just long enough to curl and go wild when it had no products in it. He would miss it when Buck finally did get it cut. But for now he would enjoy it. He reached over and ran his fingers through the curls, loving the feeling of the strands slipping over his skin. Eddie watched his partner's face; even in sleep Buck still recognized Eddie's touch and smiled that beautiful soft smile that sent Eddie's heart galloping for the hills.

He couldn't believe he got to have this. To have this man in his bed, in his life. What had he done in his life or past lives to deserve someone like Buck? To be worthy of such goodness shinning at him every day?

Eddie would be the first one to admit that he had been helpless against Buck's efforts to charm and woo him. It had started slow but even in the beginning Eddie knew where it was headed and he subconsciously tried to put his feet on the brakes to stop it and Buck had let him. But Buck never truly let him go even when Eddie was doing his best to keep this thing between them from growing into something better. Eddie didn't think he knew what it was to be happy and he hadn't wanted to waste time trying and wind up hurting Buck in the process. Buck had listened intently when Eddie had tried to explain this to him and had wound up refusing to accept it and only said that if Eddie needed to take it slower so it would be more real, then Buck would do that because he wasn't going anywhere. And he hadn't. He was there in whatever way that Eddie needed him to be, never complaining that things weren't progressing fast enough and never giving off a sense of frustration with their situation. It had been cemented one night when he came home after a long shift to find Buck in his kitchen, humming while he was cleaning the dishes, a basket of laundry sat folded on the dining room table and Chris was off playing in his room. Eddie had stopped in his tracks because the scene before him had felt so instinctively like home so deep inside of him that he could no longer keep his finger on pause when it came to him and Buck. He just knew. So when Buck had turned around to greet him and tell him that a plate was waiting for him in the microwave instead of answering, Eddie had closed the distance between them and placed his hands on Buck's face, drawing him down for a kiss before he could even think to stop himself. He could feel the smile on Buck's lips before he was kissing Eddie back, wrapping his arms around Eddie's body soapy wet hands and all. Buck stayed in Eddie's bed for the first time that night and had never truly left since then.

It had been the best decision Eddie had ever made letting Buck get closer to him. Even when they argued, Eddie never for one second doubted that it would break things between them, something he had never been sure of with Shannon. But with Buck he could let those bad things out and the other man would still be there at the end. Knowing that Buck would be there no matter what, had brought such a sense of peace to Eddie's life and maybe for the first time in his life, Eddie knew what it was to be happy.

“What are you thinking about?” Buck's sleepy soft voice broke Eddie out of his thoughts and he focused on the face in front of him, to see those blue eyes staring at him in amusement and Eddie was sure he would never get use to being looked at like that. 

“You. Always you.” Eddie admitted with a grin, feeling his cheeks flush even now after all this time. He would never truly be at ease saying what he felt, but with Buck he would put in all the effort. He reached out and Buck came to him without a fight, settling into the circle of his arms and pressed his face right into the space below Eddie's ear so he could feel Buck's breath on his skin every time he exhaled. The feeling nearly brought tears to his eyes and he held Buck tighter to him and whispered. “I'm so happy.” 

“Me too.” Buck said back quietly, his voice slightly muffled but Eddie heard him, he always did. Buck pressed a soft kiss to Eddie's neck before pulling back to look at him again. “Do we have to get up?”

“We probably should...” Eddie began to say and it was the truth. Chris would probably be waking up soon anyway. Breakfast needed to be made and even though it was both their day's off, there were errands to run and chores to do before their next shift. But with Buck looking at him with that still sleepy look on his face and that gentle smile and the way they had curled around each other, Eddie couldn't even begin to try to pull himself from bed. This moment, this time just felt too comfortable to break. Eddie grinned. “Maybe a few more minutes wouldn't hurt.”

“That's what I'm talking about.” Buck laughed, his eyes closing again as he settled himself against Eddie's shoulder, warm and soft and completely his.

Eddie kissed the top of Buck's head before he too closed his eyes and allowed himself to get lost in the feeling of having Buck wrapped around him and knowing there was no place he'd rather be than right here.

  



End file.
